What would you do with a Klondike bar?
by Bloodice105
Summary: Harry has a little fun with ice cream PWP


It was spring at Hogwarts, most of the returning "eighth years" spent most of the time outside. An early heat wave had settled over the grounds that would soon be on its way out, leaving a space for cooler weather. Most eighth year students would bring muggle ice cream snacks to have during the afternoons or at night. Hermione had apparated to a muggle city and purchased a small upright freezer and charmed it to work in Hogwarts off of the free floating magic that came from all of the spells and potions that were used inside the walls of Hogwarts castle.

One thought came to Harry Potter's mind one night as he pulled a Klondike bar from the freezer for a late night snack; how much fun he could have with his boyfriend who was none other than his former rival, Draco Malfoy.

It had turned out that Draco had acted the way he had throughout the six years that he and Harry had been at Hogwarts together because of a combination of a crush on Harry as a child and the way his parents expected him to be. Now that Voldemort was gone and Lucius was in Azkaban for life, Narcissa and Draco could both be true to who they really were. Draco was actually a compassionate, if devious boy who loved to learn. In fact, the sorting hat had thought about putting him in Ravenclaw.

The next day Harry asked Draco to meet him at the Room of Requirement for a little "Loving". Harry made the room extra warm so that he was sweating and he knew Draco would be soon enough. The centerpiece of the room was a king sized four poster oak bed that had silken crimson scarves tied to the head posts and canopy that flowed down the marvelous wood and pooled slightly onto the floor. Hidden in the corner was a small refrigerator like you would find in a hotel room, and inside were four Klondike bars that Harry was going to use to tease Draco into a sexual frenzy.

Harry moved into position as he saw Draco coming down the corridor to the Room of Requirement on the Marauders Map. As Draco opened the door, Harry whispered, "Incarcerous". Draco was bound with multiple ropes and fell to the floor. Harry then used Obscuro to blindfold Draco and Locomotor to move Draco over to the bed. All the while Draco was cursing his captor until Harry leaned down and whispered, "Hello lover, sorry for the rough treatment but I need to keep you still and blindfolded until everything is ready." Harry released the Incarcerous, but immediately pulled Draco's hands above his head and tied them with the silk scarves.

Harry then vanished Draco's clothes and undressed himself before going to the refrigerator and pulling out the first Klondike bar. He took one bite from the corner in order to expose the ice cream inside. Harry then pulled the blindfold off of Draco face and threw it to the floor. Draco went wide eyed at the sight of the ice cream treat in Harry's hand. "What are you going to do with that?" Draco asked.

"You'll see in just a minute love," Harry replied as he took a lick of the ice cream that had been exposed from his bite. "Mmmmmm, only one thing tastes better than ice cream when it's hot and that's an ice cream covered lover," Harry said as he broke the chocolate shell of the Klondike bar and smeared the melting ice cream over his lover's stomach.

"Harry stop, that's cold," Draco cried out as the ice cream rapidly cooled his hot flesh. Harry then licked a strip across Draco's ice cream covered stomach before moaning at the combined taste of his lover and vanilla ice cream. Harry had big plans for the bars still in the refrigerator, so he felt he could truly enjoy the one he had already broken apart. He took the chocolate shell that had also begun melting and rubbed them across Draco's nipples, causing them to tighten and peak. Harry when to work licking, nibbling, and suckling on Draco's nipples in order to remove all the chocolate from them.

Having used up most of the first bar, Harry Accioed the second from the frig and broke one side of the chocolate shell off. He rubbed the melting ice cream on Draco's erect member. Even the cold of the ice cream could cause Draco's to lose his arousal. Harry took a few long licks up Draco's length before burying in his throat. Draco lost it as harry deep throated his cock, begging, pleading, and saying fuck quite a few times.

Harry stopped just before Draco reached his climax, which made Draco a little cranky. Harry had other plans though so he accioed the third bar from the frig. The bar broke quite easily and Harry coated his fingers with the melted ice cream and chocolate. He ran his fingers down Draco's balls, between his legs until he reached Draco's entrance and slid his index finger into Draco.

Draco, who was no stranger to the enjoyment of prostate stimulation, was thoroughly enjoying what Harry was doing. Harry slid his second finger into Draco and twisted them before removing them completely, and Draco let out a whimper of disappointment. Harry then lifted Draco's bottom and placed a pillow underneath as to keep Draco's entrance exposed. Harry draped Draco's legs over his shoulders as he leaned down and gave Draco's entrance a tentative lick. The taste of his lover and the vanilla ice cream sent Harry into frenzy, his licks became longer and his probing went deeper as the seconds flew by. After ensuring that he had removed all the ice cream he could reach, Harry reached over to the small unseen bedside table and grabbed a bottle of chocolate flavored lubricant.

Harry then coated three of his fingers before sliding the first on into Draco. Draco moaned at the sensation of being opened. Harry felt very little resistance from Draco's muscles because Draco was so relaxed and they made love quite often. Draco of course couldn't contain his sounds of pleasure which drove Harry on as he made sure he wouldn't hurt his lover.

Deciding that his lover was stretched enough after three fingers, Harry coated his own arousal with lube before entering Draco. Harry's first couple thrusts were tentative as to check to see if Draco felt any discomfort. Draco's whimpers and moans caused Harry to lose control and speed up his thrusts.

Draco pulled Harry down into a savage kiss. They devoured each other as Harry kept up his energetic thrusts. Draco cried out "Harder, Faster, please Harry." Harry and Draco's passions spiraled higher and higher until Harry bit the side of Draco's neck causing him to achieve climax. Harry felt Draco's essence paint his stomach and chest as well as the tightening of Draco's internal muscles which set him off.

Harry lay down gently on top of Draco as he waited for his erection to completely go soft. He pulled out and rearranged them so Draco lay with his head on top of Harry's chest after untying Draco's hands. Harry accioed the last Klondike and placed one corner between his teeth. Draco, realizing what Harry wanted stretched up and took a bite off the opposite corner. Harry then reached up and took hold of the Klondike bar as he bit down on the corner he had been holding between his teeth. They continued taking alternative bits until the was nothing left and they exchanged lazy kisses as they slowly fell asleep.


End file.
